For My Broken Heart
by xiheartu
Summary: INUKAG. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha… for everything, for my broken heart." Kagome said, before getting onto the plane.


_Don't ask me how in the world I got the idea to write this story. I was listening to the song one day, just randomly passing it on YouTube and it hit me with the story. I can pretty say that I was in a depress mood from reading too many angst stories that deal with Inuyasha and Kagome. Angst… hmm, such a beautiful genre for this couple._

**Name: **For My Broken Heart.

**Category: **Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance, Angst.

**Rating: **T [mentions of adult themes, may make you cry].

**Pairing: **Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Summary: **"I'm sorry, Inuyasha… for everything, for my broken heart." Kagome said, before getting onto the plane.

**Dedication: **This one-shot was supposed to have been dedicated to a sad 4th of July, but it was made way later than that. So I am dedicating this to the weather… strangely, the weather is really raining and thunderstorms, but it makes you feel more emotional.

**Song: **"For My Broken Heart" by Reba McEntire – Listen to it while reading this story; it shows you more emotion than you can ever think of.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did own it, I would make a continuation of Inuyasha, including with the Inu-pups!

* * *

**For My Broken Heart**

"For My Broken Heart" by Reba McEntire

_An Inuyasha One-shot_

_

* * *

_

This is a heartbreaking story about a silver-haired hanyou and a young miko. There are not words to say about the couple. Some couples forgive and forget their arguments or fights they had or some couples pack their bags away without looking back. For this couple, heartbreak was too much for her to bear as it has been broken over and over again. Wanting to move on, she packed her bags and moved on, moved on with her broken heart, never to look back again. The other, however, regrets ever since, begs for the girl to come back, but this time, not even the deepest love that gives her can withstand her broken heart.

_There were no angry words at all__  
__As we carried boxes down the hall__  
__One by one we put them in your car_

Kagome, her bags all packed away into her suitcases, turned back towards their house for one last time. The young girl had lived through the heartbreak for so long that she gave into the weakness. Last night was the last hit before it broke her already shattered into unbreakable pieces… like a shattered mirror, broken with the pieces all scattered around.

Climbing into her car, a tear slowly falling down her pink cheeks, started her car engine, ready to start a new life… a new life without Inuyasha, without a broken heart.

_Nothing much for us to say__  
__One last goodbye and you drove away_

_I watched your tail-lights__  
__As they faded in the dark_

Inuyasha looked through the stain-glass window from the bedroom, knowing that her car won't turn back around for him. He had pushed her love too far and now it's too late to take it back. He had ruined all they had, just in one night. He turned back towards their bed, the one that he had ruined everything. He slowly walked toward the drawer to pull it out to get a soft leathered black box. Inside laid a ring, an engagement ring he had been planning a whole full day to propose on their anniversary night, which had come tomorrow, only to be ruined by the night before. On the back, it had said, "_To my future wife, with all my love from my heart._"

A tear rolled down his cheeks and touched the diamond that lay on top of the ring. He clutched it closely to his heart, crying his eyes out at the chance that they could have together, all washed away into the lost hope of dreams and memories.

_I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed__  
__So I laid down on the couch instead_

_Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep__  
__Then I cried myself to sleep__  
__So sure life wouldn't go on without you_

With the leathered box clutched inside his hand, he slowly walked down the stairs and towards the couch, the first place they had made love to. He couldn't bear sleep on the bed that he had betrayed their love, tainted it even more than ever possible. Falling on top of the couch, he stared at the ceiling as the memories started to flood back towards his brain, ending with a tearful face of Kagome when she catch him cheating on her with his ex, Kikyo, inside their own bedroom, the one place that he had promised her that he would never lay with anyone, but her. But some promises are meant to be broken.

His eyes closed, shielding themselves away from the real world to a sea of dreams… but suddenly, turning to a startling nightmare.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_Inuyasha looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for Kagome to come home from the airport. She had gone to go visit her mother, who was sickly ill inside the hospital and Inuyasha had suggested that she needed some alone mother-daughter bonding time. So, with a passionate kiss and a promise to come back in a few days, Kagome left to go on a plane, knowing that she would back for him. For Inuyasha, with nothing to do, he went to a bar, one where his friend had worked, but one night, his friend wasn't there, but a worker, a pale looking face with raven black hair. The worker looked painfully familiar, but he didn't work up too hard on it. She walked up to him and offered him a drink, wanting to talk._

_He obliged, thinking that it was just a friendly chat they would be having. One drink led to another and soon, there was at least fifteen drinks laid around on the table. The last thing he could remember was him, drunkenly saying, "My house?" to the familiar worker, who smirked at him and followed him to his car. He recklessly drove home, pulled the worker out of the car, and kissed her to the master bedroom, forgetting about his lover, who was just coming home from the airport._

_His clothes were all thrown off as well as the worker's, just in time for his lover to enter the house. Kagome walked inside the house, happily to see that her lover was home and was waiting home, or so she thought. She slowly walked up the stairs, thinking that he was making a surprise for her. As she opened the bedroom door, only to put up her hand in shock._

"_I-Inuyasha...?" Kagome said in shock and disbelief._

_Inuyasha stopped at what he was doing, looked at the door, his drunken state vanishing completely._

"_K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up to grab his clothes._

"_I can't believe you! You're cheating on me with your ex!" Kagome yelled, her tears running down her eyes._

"_Kagome, please listen to me! This isn't what it looks like. I was just drinking, I didn't know what I was doing." Inuyasha said, running up to her, only to be pushed away again._

"_This is the last straw! I can't stand every heartbreak anymore. You cheated on me with her before! You said you never do it again! I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't believe you anymore." Kagome said lastly, before running out the bedroom and down the stairs, with Inuyasha leading behind her._

"_Kagome! Please, don't leave me!" Inuyasha begged, grabbing hold onto her wrist before she had a chance to open the front door._

"_I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but my heart can't bear it any longer. You promise me, just before I left, that you would never left anyone touch that bedroom except for you and me. But that promise was broken when you dragged __her__ into there. I just can't believe in your promises or your love anymore, Inuyasha. I'm sick of getting my heart broken every time. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but this is the last straw. I hope you have a good life with Kikyo." Kagome said pulling her wrist away and walking out the door, her clothes already packed in their suitcases inside her car. She climbed into her car, turned on the engine, and drove away never to look back again._

_Inuyasha, feeling heartbroken, walked back up the stairs to see Kikyo still on the bed. He closed his eyes, couldn't stand to watch the woman that made his love go away, and said in a deep voice, most threateningly as possible, "Leave and never come back. I never want to see your face ever again. If I see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you, no matter what happens to me."_

_The woman let out a noise before gathering her clothes. She ran pass Inuyasha, obeying his orders, for the first time._

_Inuyasha walked towards the room, staring out the window, his tears falling down without a way to stop._

**End Dream**

_But oh this sun is blinding me__  
__As it wakes me from the dark__  
__I guess the world didn't stop__  
__For my broken heart_

The morning had finally come as the sunlight rays shined through the curtains of the living room window. Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, tired from crying all night from his dream, which showed him that what happened inside his dream happened real life and what is happening right now. He glanced at his cell phone, wanting badly to call his lover, begging for her forgiveness to take him back. He grabbed his phone, another tear running down seeing the wallpaper at what his love was shining brightly with a smile on his chest; apparently a smirk appeared on his face.

His finger trailed down to Kagome's name and instantly moved to the call button. He took a deep breath and brought the phone to his ear. Waiting for the rings to find, finding that it was only two before the message answered for him, "I'm sorry, but this phone has been disconnected or out of range. Please try again with a new number."

His cell phone dropped from his hands as the realization burned inside him. Kagome had left, without a trace, without letting him know.

He had broken her heart too much for her heart to bear it and she had finally left, her heart already shattered into many pieces.

_Clocks still tickin, life goes on__  
__Radio still plays a song_

_As I try to put my scattered thoughts in place__  
__And it takes all the strength I've got__  
__To stumble to the coffee pot__  
__The first of many lonely mornings I've got to face__  
__You call to see if I'm ok__  
__Look out the window and I just say_

But he wouldn't let her go on without a fight. He would fight for her to come back and for their love. He grabbed his keys, the leathered box still safe and deep inside his pocket. He drove past the speed limit, through every red light; pass every police officer, not caring about getting a ticket. He drove until he reached his destination. The radio playing in his car was also agreeing at what he was feeling right now, playing with his heart. He arrive his destination and ran towards the airport. Praying that he wasn't too late, he ran as fast as he could towards where people were boarding off. He saw his lover getting onto the plane, ready to leave his life.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, hoping to catch her before he was too late.

She turned around, with tear-strained eyes, and looked to see Inuyasha running with beads of sweat at his forehead, desperate to get to her before it was too late.

"Kagome, please don't get on that plane. Please, I will do anything to beg for your forgiveness again. I know that I have broken your heart way too many times to be forgiven, but please prove me wrong. Please, accept this ring. Please, I was planning to propose to you on our anniversary night." He pulled out the box from his box and opened it. "Please, Kagome, please say that you'll be my wife. Please tell me that I'm not too late."

Kagome just smiled with deep emotion, a smile not accepting his proposal, before putting her hand over the box, shutting it, never to be open again.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes. "But I can't stand this anymore. My heart can't stand it anymore, anymore of this heartbreak. I'm leaving, for my broken heart…" She cupped Inuyasha's cheek as his tears ran down faster than a waterfall, "and for you."

Kagome walked back towards where the people were boarding off, now with tears in their eyes watching the scene before them. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha… for everything, for my broken heart."

Kagome walked onto the plane, never to look back again, leaving her lover into tears, his knees dropping down onto the floor of the airport, the box with the engagement ring forgotten by the side.

_Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep__  
__Then I cried myself to sleep__  
__So sure life wouldn't go on without you__  
__But oh this sun is blinding me__  
__As it wakes me from the dark__  
__I guess the world didn't stop__  
__For my broken heart_

He stared into the sky, the sky that held the plane that took his love away. "I will never find anyone like you, Kagome. No matter what you say, you will always have my love. I will never love anyone as much as you held your love for me. I am sorry for breaking it all into pieces." He said, his words fading away with the wind._  
_

_I guess the world ain't gonna stop__  
__For my broken heart_

**Ciao…**

**

* * *

**

_Holy crap… did I just write this one-shot? Wow, I didn't know that I was that deep. And it was a total of 2,000 words! Chaa~ proud of myself! Ehh, I was listening to the song and it was making my mood more deep and it affected my writing… it does that every time! I hope you like it._

**Reviews makes me write (:**

Michelle


End file.
